


Endless

by EpicKiya722



Series: Domestic, But Bada** (Luke/Kaldur) [1]
Category: Batwing (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, But whatever, Can't blame him though, Dirty Thoughts, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, He's Also Dirty Minded, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Trying Here Still, Living Together, Luke is a Softie, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Somewhat, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: It started slow and soft, then it turned rough and hard. It varies, but it satisfies them and gives promise.





	Endless

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a part of the 'Craziness in the Wayne Manor', but you can think of it if you want. I just wanted to write this. I guess I wanted to practice writing more stories like this and with a rare pairing.  
> I'M SPONTANEOUS!!

He's gratifying. That much he knew.

After almost two years of dating, he was positive that he wanted this man in his life forever.

He still couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was about Kaldur that made him **_addicted_** to the Atlantean. Maybe it was how his eyes had a certain shine to them when he was happy or amused. Probably how he looks at peace after he comes from a mission, indulging in a nap in their shared bed. Or it was definitely his voice, a sweet, smooth baritone that somehow had a touch of softness.

Whatever it was, Luke admired all of that right now.

Kaldur was leaning back on his shoulder, watching the television playing some show he didn't pay attention to. Luke was comfortable with Kaldur cuddled to him, his arms snug around his waist while Luke had an arm around his shoulders.

It was late, maybe past nine now.

But, honestly?

Time didn't matter this moment.

Neither had to worry about going home because they were. Luke had asked Kaldur to move in with him weeks ago. Surely, he had been a wreck about it, thinking that the slightly younger would decline. However, much to Luke's delight, Kaldur had accepted, moving in days later.

It's been bliss mostly, sometimes a bit difficult when they got into disagreements (like one being injured and not saying a damn word or leaving empty containers).

However, it wasn't a regrettable decision.

Luke watched as Kaldur's mouth twitched, maybe wanting to comment on how ridiculous the movie was, but knowing him Kaldur wasn't going to. Luke shifted a little, relaxing more into the cushion of the loveseat, planting a small smooch on the temple of Kaldur's head.

They continued watching the screen, shifting from commericals to senseless scenes in silence. All the while, Luke was still focusing his attention to his boyfriend. And , expectedly enough, he pondered on how Kaldur would look in the sheets.

Over time, Luke has became more sexually frustrated than he has had in his life. He has dated Barbara and even had a little thing going on with Jean-Paul for some time.

But neither had made him _**this** _ lustful for some action.

There were times when the vigilante would find his mind flooded with Kaldur in a lewd position or naked with kiss-swollen lips and sweat covering that dark mocha skin that Luke loved.

And what really nerved him was that the visuals could appear anytime and anywhere.

Being in a grocery store or sipping morning coffee with your dad wasn't ideal places to suddenly pop a boner.

Given this was _**Kaldur**_ , Luke knew that it was indeed inevitable.

These passing days, Kaldur, whether he was at home or no where in sight, have been the source of Luke's growing arousal.

He didn't know how long it would take him before he snaps and takes the Atlantean on the nearest surface. Luke acknowledges that he's at his wits' end, yet he holds back.

Kaldur didn't say he wasn't ready for sex or even opposed the idea. Yet, he never acted in a way to provoke it.

Luke was willing to wait though, more respectful for his boyfriend than horny.

... but just how long would that last?

* * *

_'Fuck.'_

There's an instant shot of pride and want in his chest as his dark eyes follow Kaldur. He could tell Kaldur had just taken a shower. There's still droplets of water decorating the skin on his neck, gently sliding down to the midnight black material of the hoodie Kaldur adorns, prompting Luke to grab him and lick it off.

Said hoodie brings a sudden heat in Luke's groin. It's his old college hoodie, one from Gotham University and Kaldur is wearing it.

And with shorts on that shows **_too much_** of his legs.

Legs that Luke wants to pry open.

 _'Back to my teenage years, oh shit.'_ , Luke curses in his mind. His throat is dry, resulting in a quick swallow.

"I forgot I had that hoodie still.", he says, walking over to Kaldur and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. He thinks to start up a conversation to distract his lust, but his body is obviously winning right now.

Kaldur nods, locking his arms on Luke's. "I found it in the drawer."

"Hm. Looks good on you."

It does. The black contrasts the light tone of Kaldur's hair and brightens his eyes. It blends well with his skin, the ink of his tattoos and the size of it makes Kaldur look smaller than he really is.

Both adorable and sexy.

"Thank you." Kaldur turns so he can press his lips to Luke's, just lightly. Innocent.

Luke wants more.

They share a smile, changing positions so they're front to front. Kaldur hugs Luke around his neck, taking to nuzzle in his shoulder.

This reminds Luke that Kaldur is really a soft person. Soft and **_his_**.

"Oh, baby, you're so fucking cute sometimes."

Kaldur lifts his head to stare at him, looking a little flustered like always when Luke calls him cute. And like always, Kaldur retorts to it.

Not this time.

The moment he could, Luke took hold of Kaldur's chin, taking quick control of his mouth. Even though he really is tempted to ravage Kaldur's mouth, Luke settles for a soft kiss. One, two, and a third one before their lips start to open. The joining of their lips is pleasant, their tongues touching to taste each other. Luke's hands drift downward, ghosting over Kaldur's rear briefly and earning a moan in turn, settling on the back of Kaldur's thighs. The kiss is broken too soon, but Kaldur is okay with it. Luke hikes him up, impressed with himself that he held in his groan when their groins are pressed together, Kaldur's legs hooking tight around his waist while he still holds his thighs.

He doesn't think to where he carries his boyfriend until he notices the light beige of the wall. He's keeping Kaldur against it, keeping his body against his as close as possible.  
Kaldur hangs on him, keeping his webbed hands on Luke's shoulders for leverage, and shifting up a little to get comfortable. However, he just rubs them together. He stiffens, feeling a spark in the pit of his stomach. Green met brown, catching rising predation in the stare.

"Kaldur..."

Luke takes his mouth again, kissing him for a couple of seconds and then dragging his mouth to Kaldur's neck.

The Atlantean's not prepared when Luke thrusts against him again, harder so he feels it. A small noise escapes his lips, setting Luke just enough to do it again.

Up, down, a kiss here, a kiss there.

They're engaged in their fondling against the wall, letting out moans and small gasps. Even with their clothes on, they feel hot, and they feel each other. They're both hard and aching, itching for more.

Luke reminds himself to hold back, something telling him to not go to far however. Not today anyways. He's satisfied to just have Kaldur come by simple dry humping.

"L-Luke..."

He wants to do more though. To hear his name to whined out like that again.

 _'You can touch him just a little more.'_ , his mind tells him. "He'll like it."

Luke doesn't agrue with the thought, pushing himself harder against Kaldur's crotch. He's thankful that he wears sweatpants, the soft material stimulating his cock the right way from the rub.

"Damn..."

"I... I think..."

Kaldur clenches his fingers in Luke's shoulders, feeling that spark in his stomach grow. He's on the brink of orgasm, he knows it.

Luke knows it.

_'Give him what he wants.'_

The thigh, the right one, is let go, letting Luke's hand free. Kaldur is unsure of what Luke is going to do, a little disappointed that Luke pulls away. Yet, that disappointment easily disappears when the hand is snaked into his shorts, grabbing his hard cock.

He lets out a moan, feeling that hand hold him, massaging him up and down in a fluid motion, provoking his release to arrive for the next moments.

When it does, he shakes, holding Luke closer, moaning when he coats Luke's hand and the kisses Luke plants on his gills.

Kaldur doesn't catch the glint of victory in Luke's eyes, that smile drawing on his lips.

* * *

 

A moment like that doesn't happen for another week.

There was vanilla kisses, cuddles and words during that time. Despite how much they wanted to do more.

Both of them had spent time thinking about it, fantasizing what would have happened if they took it further.

Kaldur is convinced that they were spending too much time bottling up their desires. That day, he was hit with the realization that he had been not only he was neglecting himself from possible good sex, but he was neglecting Luke's needs as well.

It wasn't as if he meant it. He just... didn't think of sex until then. That had been their first shared moment. Even though Kaldur felt like a teen again, cumming in his shorts like a horny teenager.

Oddly, he didn't feel shame.

He felt...

"Kal, baby! Come watch Netflix with me!"

Kaldur had been sitting in the living room, pondering (possibly, definitely) future sexual encounters with his boyfriend.

He imagines Luke pressing him in the mattress, kissing his shoulders and neck. He imagines Luke taking him roughly, holding him down because he can take it.

"I'm coming, Luke!", Kaldur shouts back, swinging his legs off the bed, feeling too hot and bothered to sit in it. He trails to the living room, taking a seat next to Luke on the couch.

And noticing that Luke was just in sweatpants. **_NO_ ** shirt.

 _'Fucker...'_ , Kaldur cursed in his mind. Lately, he's been reduced to cussing like it was a normal routine for him that's been going on for years.

"I think you should choose this time, Kal.", Luke suggested, snaking an arm around the Atlantean, his hand going to rest on Kaldur's hip.

It brings back that feeling, that burning touch.

"Um... don't know.", Kaldur answers, thankful he was able to keep his composure.

Luke lets out a soft laugh, squeezing Kaldur and kissing his jaw.

"Okay. How about we just sit in silence then?", the older jokes, reaching up to cradle Kaldur's face. "Is that better?"

"You are so silly sometimes."

"But you love it, right?" Luke hugs Kaldur closer then, snuggling the Atlantean. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be smiling right now. You're amused."

Kaldur is amused by his boyfriend. Every day Luke seems to always find a way to make him laugh.

"Is that your everyday goal? Is too amuse me?", he shot back, cutting the distance between them, their noses only half a centimeter apart. Luke took it as a sign to shift Kaldur so he was straddling him, his hands rubbing the small of the younger's back.

"Maybe. Just leads up to the bigger goal."

"And what's that?"

Luke shook his head, mischief glittering his eyes. He presses a kiss to the side of Kaldur's mouth, pushing him closer while forcing his loose tee up a little.

"Can't tell you yet, but you're welcome to get it out of me."

Right now, Kaldur was sure that warm touch from before had spread throughout his body, increasing dramatically at the glint Luke's eyes hold. He's been challenged. And how he believes Luke wants him to perceive it is fine with him.

Kaldur doesn't say a word, dragging his webbed hands to Luke's chest, taking his lips.

Luke groans in the kiss, joining Kaldur's tongue and enjoying the smooth brush against his nipples Kaldur's thumbs give. His dick hardens with each touch on his chest, causing a rift of pleasure in the vigilante. He adjusts Kaldur so his ass was flush against his crotch, letting him **_know_**. He lets out an exhale once Kaldur moves to his neck, giving it different pressured smooches, bites and licks. His eyes closes, and his mouth stays open so he can speak.

"Baby, you don't know just how much you affect me do you?", he growls, gripping Kaldur by his thighs before he takes hold of his rear. The Atlantean's chuckle tickles his brown skin, joining with Kaldur grinding down on him.

"I think I have a clue, my love. A really **_good, bold_** clue."

Kaldur goes for his neck again, applying harsher bites, purposefully marking Luke.

Of course, his boyfriend doesn't mind it. He likes it when Kaldur gets a little possessive.

That Kaldur can show he's not as prude as people believe. It just takes the right person to bring that wild side of him. Luke was that person.

Luke grips Kaldur's ass harder, sliding his hands up and down into Kaldur's pants to hold his backside again. The touch is rather hot, stirring a soft desire in him. Prompting him to bring his hand into Luke's sweats. He's not even surprised to see that Luke was going commando. When their eyes meet, Luke grins, indicating that he did this because of what it does.

"You're so cruel sometimes.", Kaldur pouts. He's hit with a finger sneaking its way inside him suddenly, rising a gasp from him.

"I can be, but you're not complaining. Are you?"

His response was a firm kiss and a grip on his dick.

* * *

 

Luke spent the next three minutes after their brief fondling, playing back their moment in his head. He visualized Kaldur biting his bottom lip as he fingered him, caressing his ass as he teased him with just two fingers. He recalled how he felt when his dick was massaged by a soft webbed hand, varying in pressure and how fast or slow Kaldur moved. He groaned, thinking about how Kaldur moaned against his neck when he played with his cock, too, both cumming seconds apart.

Right now, his boyfriend was in the shower.

In the shower...

"Fuck me..."

The vigilante immediately surrendered to the lust speaking to him, getting to his feet and rushing himself to the bathroom. He could hear the shower running, the intention to go in there and join Kaldur deepening. Luke opened the door, closing it and reaching for the waistband of his soiled sweats. Just as his bottoms reached around his ankles, Kaldur had pushed back to the shower curtain a little. Peeking his head out, he gave Luke a questioning stare, eyebrow raised and mouth curved to the side.

The older had froze, smiling sheepishly at his boyfriend. "Thought I join you...? Save water..."

Kaldur continued looking him down. A few seconds later, he shrugged.

"Okay."

If he was a little kid, Luke would have done a little jump in winning. Stripped out his pants completely, he made his way over, pushing back the curtain and stepping under the water with Kaldur. He made sure to pull it back before he snaked his arms around Kaldur's waist from behind.

Kaldur leaned back on his right shoulder, humming softly.

"Save water, huh?"

Luke chuckled. "Yeah. Helping the cause, babe."

"Is this because I'm Atlantean or...?"

"Just because."

"Hm."

The water hitting their skin was the only thing heard then. They stayed in silence. Surely enough, uninnocent thoughts invaded. Kaldur had noticed he could feel Luke's currently flaccid cock just at his rear. The wonder of what that could feel inside him. He already held it, and was impressed by its girth. The size something he wouldn't mind splitting him open, making him whine in need.

_'Oh Poseidon...'_

Subconsciously, he turned placing his hands on Luke's chest. The slightly older positioned his hands so that they rested on Kaldur's ass, pushing him closer. They ended up realizing that this was the first time they've been **_completely_ ** nude around each other. And so close that their skin was flushed together. Like any curious guy would do, Kaldur eyed down past Luke's waist, not stopping until it his gaze landed on just what he wanted.

_'That... wow...'_

Luke noticed that Kaldur had gone silent, his head hung as the water just hit his back in a steady rhythm. For a second, Luke was a bit concerned until he noticed where Kaldur was looking to. His own eyes widened, a bit intrigued about how the Atlantean was feeling at the moment.

"Kaldur?"

"..."

Pale greens slowly met up with his browns, a noticeable hint of lust and love in them.

"Nothing. Um..."

Kaldur looked mighty heated despite being under his element. It wasn't steam of the shower, which was more like a mist due to the coolness of the water. Kaldur wasn't sick, Luke was sure of. And it couldn't be the body heat since Kaldur would have been pulled away.

No.

He was aroused.

Wanting to advance, Luke lifted Kaldur as he done before, making sure the slightly younger male was secured in place, locked against the wall of the shower. Water ran down between their bodies, soothing the heat that coated in their veins. Luke pressed his hands on Kaldur's hips, lightly kissing him briefly, keeping only half a centimeter between their mouths when he did pull away.

"Are you thinking about what we did?", he asked, his voice husky with pride. "How we touched each other?"

Kaldur was now hit with the realization he was addicted to Luke just as much Luke was to him.

"I was. And if we had took it farther."

Luke pressed a kiss to Kaldur's gills, keeping his hands in place.

"Would you liked if we had? If we spent that first time on the couch? **_Fucking_**?"

Kaldur felt only half an ounce of shame that he was even more aroused by the word. Yes, cursing wasn't his forte, but Luke made it appealing.

"If I fingered you a little longer until your body was able to take me in? Forcing you on your back and getting moans out of you?"

_'I know I would like that. Seeing you laid out and begging, Kal.'_

Luke licked Kaldur's neck, earning a soft moan in turn. He gave a short hum, the sound vibrating against Kaldur's mocha colored shoulder.

_'I would like being inside you. Seeing you arch your back as I drive deeper into you. I love it.'_

"Luke... I... I would like that.", Kaldur admitted, pressing his hands on Luke's face, cradling it and kissing him lightly on his lips. "I wanted you to do it. But it isn't too late now."

"Are you giving me permission to make love to you? Here in the shower?", Luke couldn't help but joke meaningfully. He didn't hesitate to snake a finger in Kaldur's entrance. The suddenness got a quick gasp out the Atlantean.

"Ah! As much fun that does sound, my love, I think our first time should be spent in the bed."

Within seconds, the water was shut off, two bodies were stepping out the shower and heading to their shared bedroom. Kaldur was sure Luke was eager for him, seeing how he dumped him on the mattress with the strength of a metahuman. He wouldn't blame him, seeing he was yearning for Luke, too.

Anticipation grew in the pit of his stomach, his desire remotely forcing him to relax in the comforter, his legs opening and Luke making a home between them.

Brown met green again, groins brushing against each other at the shift in positions. Both could feel their cocks getting hard at the touches.

Luke leaned closer, taking Kaldur's lips, nibbling on his bottom one while dancing a hand to Kaldur's hip, the other grabbing his right thigh and holding his leg up. The kiss became a bit more wild, Kaldur parting his lips so Luke would thrust his tongue in, tasting him. Moans were muffled by the joining, webbed hands taking refuge on defined shoulders and more human-like hands occupying moist skin. One was brought up, the tips of two thick fingers pressed against swollen lips when the kiss was broken. Luke didn't have to say a word for Kaldur to know to open his mouth, sucking in the fingers.

Instantly, Luke was amazed.

_'Oh, shit...'_

Saliva coated his fingers, the sounds playing like some shanty in Luke's ears. He could imagine that mouth latched onto somewhere else. **_Devouring_ ** him, surrounding him with moist heat. His tongue playfully swirling around his fingers, but stabbing pleasure into Luke like a knife.

_'Who would've known my boyfriend had a mouth like this?'_

Kaldur slowly pulled those fingers from his mouth, keeping his eyes locked on Luke and holding his wrist.

"Want to put those inside me or what?"

Surprised and awakened by love and lust from those words Luke was.

"Wow. Babe, if I knew you were this ready for sex, I would have done this sooner.", Luke taunted, taking to occupying Kaldur's gills with his lips. He kept his hand holding Kaldur's thigh, making room for his fingers to go into Kaldur. The low groan Kaldur makes does something to Luke. It makes him want to take his fingers out and replace them with his dick. Of course, he holds back to do that. He didn't want to hurt his boyfriend. Not unintentionally or on their first time together.

"I... ngh... wished we engaged in this sooner, too."

Luke feels Kaldur's rim clench around his fingers, taking him a little more further in.

"It's not hurting you, right?", the vigilante asked, pulling back the fingers slowly and then pushing them back in. He searches for that spot that can make Kaldur sees stars, the need to make his Atlantean boyfriend writhe.

"N-no. It's just... something I still... ah... have to get used to.", Kaldur admits. His legs tremble a little when the tips of those fingers **_grazes_ ** against his spot.

Luke feels that tremble, resisting the urge to grin, knowing he was doing this right. He carefully forces his fingers in deeper, scissoring them. When he finds that place again, Kaldur gasps and moans, his own fingers clamping on Luke's shoulders on instinct. He isn't given the chance to compose himself when Luke does it again, a bit faster, adding a kiss to his chest. The pace increases after the repetitive pushing and pulling, paired with more kisses on his chest. Kaldur feels tortured in a good way, allowing himself to let out moans and small breaths. His cock is stirring in hotness, hardening and pressing against his own stomach.

"Ready for me?", Luke whispers in his ear before going back to his chest, taking a nipple between his teeth.

Kaldur winces, not because it hurt, but because it felt good.

"Y-yes."

"Good. Because I'm ready for you."

It's cheesy, but true.

Luke is ready to take Kaldur. Ready to make him cum with his cock.

_'Fuck, when did I become this horny?... when you realized Kaldur is yours.'_

"Feel, babe."

Kaldur's right hand is taken off Luke's left shoulder, lead down to Luke's own hardened dick. His hand is wrapped around it, firm yet soft. Kaldur thumbs the slit of it, noting that his thumb is wet with Luke's pre-cum now. He didn't mind. He just wanted Luke more.

"Luke..."

"Be patient. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't.", he assures. He's positive Luke won't hurt him. Intentional or not. He's positive because Luke wants to make him feel good. Not even the slight bit uncomfortable.

They kiss again and Luke reaches by the bedside drawer, taking out a clear bottle that shown light purple liquid. It reminds Kaldur of oil, figuring it was just that or lube of a sort. Luke uncaps it, pouring some in his hand and coating his fingers and dick.

Kaldur sighs when the fingers are back inside him, loosening up for what was to come. They're only there for a few moments, but brings him relief to know he was getting what he wants.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

There's an assuring kiss there, motivating Luke.

"I will."

Both brace themselves, Kaldur's thighs spread with Luke's hips between them. The head of the older's cock is pressed against the slick entrance, ready to pushed in when it's clear for a go. They wait, processing that this was _**really** _ happening.

It's a little awkward, sure. It's their first time, after all. And before then, they had only fondled as if they were teenagers that had to finish quickly before they were caught by the parents.

However, it doesn't break the moment and only enforces the attraction.

With a calm exhale through his nostrils, Luke eased himself inside Kaldur. He stills when Kaldur lets out a grunt that sounds as if he was hurt.

"Did I---"

"No. Continue... please."

Kaldur wants... he needs him to. It didn't hurt. The stretch feels good even if it's a tad bit foreign. He had only short moments to get used to something inside him. But to have _**this** _ was a different feeling.

Luke's cock is bigger, it feels bigger than it had looked. And it feels hot inside him, opposed to the coolness that Kaldur's body preferred. But its heat is something he can take because he wants it. He craves it.

The whine prompts Luke to push his hips forward until he can't go further. He adjusts to the heat he's settled in, feeling himself shake a little against Kaldur. It's velvetly around his dick, a nice, warm surrounding. And it's **_tight_**.

He warns Kaldur he's moving, jerking back slowly and going forward in the same pace. His eyes become glued to Kaldur's face, seeing his bottom lip entrapped by teeth. It's not a gesture of pain, but one of impending pleasure.

_'So I'm doing this right.'_

He does it again, holding both of Kaldur's thighs further apart this time. He groans at the friction created, how his dick throbs inside with each thrust. How Kaldur squeezes around him while he clenches on his shoulders, careful not to use his inhuman strength. Luke leans down, executing his decision to suck on Kaldur's gills, teasing the slits with the tip of his tongue. Kaldur shakes, going to hug Luke's neck now, scraping his fingers against Luke's scalp.

"Nnngh... ah... Luke...", he breathes, his dick entrapped between their bodies. He dismisses the idea to touch himself, **_knowing_ ** Luke's cock penetrating his body was enough to make him cum.

"Shit... Kaldur...", Luke curses against Kaldur's collarbone. He lets go of the left thigh, going to grab the blanket beneath them. It's scrunched from so far steady sex, now held captive in Luke's hand while he takes Kaldur.

Knees shake as it continues, the feeling of being filled and filling someone. Kaldur moans with each stroke, feeling euphoria and loved. He doesn't want this to end, not right now. He wants to feel himself loosen each time Luke's dick hits his prostate. He wants to feel the warmth that their skin creates from being rubbed together. He wants to feel Luke's breath on his neck, teasing him.

He just wants this.

Just the thought of this occurring again brings joy and pleasure, his toes curling when Luke meets his bundle of nerves again. A whimper escapes his mouth, which ignites something in Luke's chest.

The older feels a bit of pride knowing he dragged that kind of sound, a quaint, little, yet sexy sound out of Kaldur.  
He drags back his cock once more, pushing back in deeper, grunting when Kaldur's rim pulsates around him. It's a clear sign that the Atlantean is going to cum any moment before he says it.

"Luke... I'm..."

"I know, baby. Just... ah..."

They both decide that words aren't the best way of communicating their release, both incoherent to say something complete because of how much passion and love they feel. Kissing satisfies the need to warn about the end of this union. Luke sucks in Kaldur's tongue and vice versa, tasting each other again. Sweat covers them both, but it's no bother. Kaldur's second whimper is swallowed in when he quivers, caving in around Luke as he cums between their stomachs. Luke has to slow down with his balls tightening and his own seed spilled seconds later inside his boyfriend. He comes to a complete stop, slowly letting go the blanket and loosening his grip on Kaldur's thigh.

They let their after-sex glows coat them, composing themselves enough to move. Despite the mess on their stomachs, Luke rests on Kaldur, still inside him. Kaldur would have complained about the weight, but it's welcomed greatly and he can take it being physically stronger. He just caresses Luke's scalp with one hand and his shoulder blades with the other, surprisingly able to keep his knees bent and up in the air. Luke is rubbing his sides, decorating his collarbone with light pecks.

"How was that?", he asks, a bit nervous like anybody would for their first time having sex with their partner. He's not ashamed because he's more prompted to making Kaldur feel good than being a sex god.

Oddly enough, Kaldur feels that Luke has taken his first step at being one, happily in after-sex bliss.

"Amazing."

"Amazing?"

"Wonderful, mind-blowing, lip-biting pleasant. I loved it." Kaldur trails a finger up and down Luke's neck. "And I would not mind doing it again."

"Now?"

They feel comfort for humor since the sex wasn't bad. Oh no.

It was steady, rightfully soft and sincere, yet great.

It was lip-biting pleasant, and filled with trust. Easy and love flooded.

Neither wouldn't mind doing it again, probably even on a different surface.

But right now, basking in their radiance was enough, the patience for another time existing.

"No. Another shower would be nice though. And I believe there is after-sex cuddles?"

Luke kisses the side of Kaldur's mouth, hugging his waist and shifting their positions so Kaldur was secured on his lap, getting to his feet as he held him. Lately, carrying Kaldur had became a favored thing.

It wasn't something to show dominance, Luke realizes, but to show that he was someone to take care of Kaldur.

"Yup. After-sex cuddles."

The two spent minutes in the shower, washing off before embracing each other and exchanging small smiles and kisses for the rest of it.

After, Luke in just gym shorts and Kaldur in boxers and an over-sized sweatshirt, they take to the bed, kicking off the blanket and reminding themselves to wash it tomorrow.

* * *

 

It's expected that after having actual sex for the first time, you do it multiple times each day after.

With Luke and Kaldur, that feels like something that only happens in fictional stories and television.

The sex does happen again, but only when it just felt right. In counting, it had been five times in the next three weeks. It didn't always happened in the bedroom. Once, it was on the couch, Kaldur taking to riding Luke while the other ravished him like royalty. Another time, they found themselves in the shower after a stress inducing mission, finding that they enjoyed shower sex. Another, they costumed the laundry room, of all places, of their apartment with moans, finding only the metal surface of the dryer to hold onto.

This kind of sex could fall into the 'making love' category. It's passionate, and trusting. It's not fast paced or tough. They don't break things or make each other scream to the heavens. There's more of a 'I want to make a family with you' kind of pace, tickles and breathy laughs with sweet words mixed in.

It fits really, given that they're both gentle at heart.

However, it didn't mean that they were incapable of being anything else.

* * *

 

It took Luke in his Batwing persona to provoke a sex of a different set.

After almost a near death experience for it to happen.

Kaldur's fussing over him, cleaning a cut on his side from a blade that amazingly cuts through Luke's armor. It's a straight line that doesn't go deep fortunately, but it still stings. Luke makes sure to let Kaldur know with each hiss he lets out every time the alcohol damped cotton touched the wound. After the tenth time, Kaldur sighs, and drops it. He was kneeling on the kitchen floor next to Luke who was sitting in one of the chairs. However, the glare he was shooting was intimidating enough to make Luke believe Kaldur was standing over him.

"Enough. Don't do that no more, Lucas.", he demanded, annoyed.

"But it hurts.", Luke whined, trying to stay still when Kaldur went to dabbing on his cut again.

"Well, next time don't jump in front of knives. Especially ones that had the capability to damage your armor. And you're always getting onto me about putting myself in harm's way for others."

"Baby, you don't wear protection."

"Likewise."

Kaldur stood, missing the sudden narrowing of Luke's dark eyes. He was just about to turn on his heels when his tattooed wrist was grabbed, a jerk forcing him to land on Luke's lap.

"Was that some jab to something or you're just trying to piss me off?"

With an eyebrow raised, Kaldur answered sternly, "Well, which one do you feel like I'm doing? There's a 50-50 chance of you being right. Now let me go so I can bandage that cut of yours."

Luke shook his head. He stood, placing Kaldur on the table and holding his legs apart while taking a space between them. "How about no?"

"I'm not playing games with you."

"Me neither. But obviously, you don't mind defiance since you're feeling quite sassy to me."

Kaldur huffed, placing his hands on Luke's bare chest, jumping off the table which had Luke taking a few steps back. Wordless, he grabbed the roll of bandage clothing and wrapped it around Luke's torso, a bit surprised the older let him. Once it had been secured, Kaldur grabbed the supplies, packing it back up and taking it back to their room's bathroom. Luke, of course, followed him, practically on his ass.

"Babe."

The Atlantean didn't answer back, going into his stage where he's silent with agitation. Luke wasn't going to take it, not like before where he waits for Kaldur to cool down and come to him for cuddling. Instead, he still walks after him back into the kitchen. The cut doesn't bother him anymore, not since his mind was more focused on getting Kaldur to speak to him.

"Babe. Baby. Kaldur."

Kaldur just opens the fridge, still shooting silence and scanning the items. Luke goes over and closes the door, grabbing Kaldur again.

"Nuh uh. You're not giving me that silent treatment."

"Am I hurting your feelings? Or you just don't want me to do it?", Kaldur challenged back, snatching his arm away and crossing it over his chest with his other.

Luke snickers dryly. "You know what? As much as I adore it when you're feisty like this, I'm gonna need you to cut the attitude and speak to me."

"I don't have anything to discuss, Luke."

The older lets him walk away, back into the bedroom. Yet again though, Luke joins him in there, seeing Kaldur just sitting on the edge of the bed. His face is lacking emotions, but Luke knows better. There's some things Kaldur wants to say, but he rather not get into another fight about it.

And he hates that.

"Kal, you know I don't like it when you hide your feelings from me."

"I'm not..."

"You are." Luke sighs, pondering possible ways to get Kaldur to relax. His eyes land on the opened lube sitting on their bedside stand, left like that from their last sex session. It gives him an idea. He heads to it, quickly unzipping his jeans and taking out his cock. He takes the lube and lathers the substance on his awakening organ before going over to Kaldur. The Atlantean is off-guard when he's forced on the bed, legs in the air as his shorts and underwear are stripped off, his ass settled on the edge.

"Luke?"

"You're tense.", came the bland, yet true statement. Using the appendages still slick with lube, Luke quickly fingered Kaldur, not giving him time to decipher what happened before he slides his cock in him. He does it in one swoop, going for quick thrusts instantly. Kaldur whimpers, arching his back with the cock already getting the pleasure zooming through his veins. Maybe he was a little tensed.

"L-Luke..."

"Maybe I should fuck the attitude out you, Kaldur.", he growls against his lips. The tone makes Kaldur tremble, finding that he likes it. It's deep, husky, **_aggressive_**. "Maybe I should fuck you until you can't take it, shaking and completely gone. Feeling just me, only me. Just fuck you enough that you can't walk and mumbling my name."

Luke takes hold of both his wrists, and pins down in one hand on the bed. Notably, the bed is moving from the joining of their hips, the headboard thumping against the dark colored wall.

Kaldur bites his lip, arching his back upward, displeased with being restrained and needing to grab onto something. "Luke! L-Luke! Let me go!"

"No."

A shout escapes him when his boyfriend bites down on his neck, snapping his hips harder, driving the cock in deeper.

"If you really want me to let go, you'd force it. You're capable.", Luke taunts, taking Kaldur's right nipple under his shirt and pinching it while he makes a meal out his neck. "But you like this, don't you?"

Shamefully, he does. He **_enjoys_ ** this.

"Y-yes... oh fuck... yes..."

Luke licks the bites that litter brown skin, averting down to the shoulders next. He lets go of one of the wrists, only to place it in his other hand, keeping that pinned down, too. He decides this isn't the time to show some mercy, letting Kaldur feel what he does to him.

"Baby, you feel so good. So damn good."

"I... I would bet..."

A bite to the left nipple, bringing out a loud cry.

"That tone still had a nick of attitude.", Luke breathes, letting go of Kaldur. He stops fucking him, turning him on his stomach and propping his ass up to plow into it again. Kaldur nearly buckles, grabbing the sheets. "You have to... ngh... learn, Kal."

"Then... you should do better."

Kaldur is well aware of what he done when he challenged Luke. He feels the other still, hands on his waist tightening. Looking over his shoulder, he sees that Luke's giving him a 'you're fucking in for it' glare.

Before he can say anything, Luke pulls out his cock to the tip and drives it back in harshly, not to hurt but to establish a form of dominance. It works enough for Kaldur to scream, gripping the sheets like a lifeline with a hot swirl of passion stirring in down below. He rests his head in the cotton, defeated and panting.

"Lucas..."

"Babe, I hope you know you just caused an issue for yourself."

The clear meaning behind that statement is revealed with another rough thrust. That thrust became two. Three. Four.  
Kaldur was on the end of a good fast fucking, one that had him whining, holding onto the sheets to have some stability and his eyes closed shut. With the bed dancing beneath him, Kaldur's cock was rubbed against the material of the blanket, doubling the sensitivity his body was already emitting.

Luke is just as sexed out, holding onto Kaldur's waist, squeezing it as sweat rolled down the back of his neck, flowing on the line of his spine, falling to the crisp white of the bandage around his torso. His grunts are gruff, breathless and brushing against Kaldur's inked shoulders when he leans down.

"You can't cum right now. Not now. Hold it in until I say so. You defy me and something bad awaits."

Kaldur is tempted to do it, but his nerves are screaming. Telling him to listen because the sooner, the better.

He screams again when his prostate is abused again, feeling exhaustion coming, but the abundance of desire conquering that.

"Yes! Luke, please!"

"Not yet, Kal. Hold on."

Luke pushes Kaldur's waist into the mattress further, changing his angle a little. He hisses, feeling that now welcoming of orgasm approaching.

"Luke... can... can I please...?"

"Wait, babe."

Kaldur smeared his face in the sheets, teeth clenched. "Luke..." He tries to hold back his release, tears prickling his eyes. He aches for Luke to finish him, to allow him to cum and relax. But, for once, his impatience was winning. Another lunge to his spot has him shouting again, clenching around Luke and arching his back, pressing his front into the mattress.

Luke decides to show mercy then, feeling his own orgasm invading, his balls became insanely tight and heavy. Seeing penetrating Kaldur at a quickened pace, Luke kisses the black of his shoulders, licking the spot he kissed. "Cum, Kaldur. I think you earned it.", he demands in his ear. "Can you feel me? I'm getting there, too."

Of course, he knows this. The throbbing of Luke's dick creating a sensation in Kaldur that enforces submission in him. Having him coating the blanket with his seed as he quakes, whining as he comes to an end.

That pulsing inside his entrance increases and soon he feels a welcoming hot flow emptying into his insides. Luke is panting, bent over him and rubbing circles on his now pained sides.

"You okay, Kal?"

Kaldur hums, still holding onto the dark material, nodding against it. He bites his lip when Luke slowly pulls out of him, rubbing his back now and kissing his cheek in comfort.

"That wasn't too much?"

"It was, but I think we should fuck like that more often."

Luke is taken back a little, yes, but he agrees without any second thought. He settles in the bed on his stomach, too, an arm wrapped around Kaldur's waist.

"Well, then."

* * *

 

And like that, they do participate in a range of rough fucking like that. It varied from Luke having Kaldur bent over, holding his cock to make sure he didn't cum too soon to Kaldur bouncing on Luke's lap, growling at him with marking him on his mind.

There's grabbing, hissing, dirty talking, hard thrusting, and possessive claims. There's pinching, deep gasping, and scratching.

Whether it's against a wall or on the kitchen table, it happens.

It's lust, opposed to the admiration they feel when they go slow and calm.

It's the union that classifies in 'baby, I love you, but you give me unholy wet dreams'. It's the type of sex that surely could put a baby in someone because it's more animalistic instincts than emotions.

It's the fucking that they tire quickly from, but want to go many more rounds doing.

Eventually, between fucking and making love, the couple comes to the conclusion they like the different paces. They like the roughness, but they cherish the gentle touching.

They feel great after cumming, no matter the position or place.

Because the lust and love is strikingly passionate. It just strengthens the connection they have, giving them promise, trust and endless assurance.

* * *

 

So much that Luke had a thought.

It's early, possibly six in the morning. The sun is just peeking through the curtains, illuminating the bedroom in a dusty orange and pastel violet. Kaldur is still sleeping, dressed in only one of Luke's old hoodies after a shower from having sex the night before. Luke had woken up to his light mumbles and snores, enchanted by how Kaldur's lips move and his eyebrows scrunching. Sometimes, he'll squirm, snuggling in his pillow or Luke's chest to get comfortable, right now, the pillow is his partner.

The Atlantean looks gorgeous like this, naturally. Picturesque and indefinitely a masterpiece.

_'God, only he can make me out as such a romantic.'_

Kaldur always seem to bring out a side of a person like some spell.

Luke was permanently under it, well aware, but not minding. It's the love and worship he has for Kaldur that sticks it.

Slowly, he rubs a thumb across Kaldur's cheekbone, smiling as the orange tinted light glosses the dark mocha skin like a halo. The slightly younger male moves just a little, still staying under. Luke didn't realize he was adorning a huge grin on his face. His mind is conquered by pleasant thoughts of Kaldur, just Kaldur. He thinks about mornings and nights to come that they'll stay in bed. He reminisces the moments they already shared, like discussing plans over breakfast, doing laundry or playing Monopoly with either of them being victorious.

He replays the memories in his head, this time with a small change.

Kaldur's neck isn't bare, but glistening by gold.

Luke's smile couldn't get any bigger.

 _'He's it.'_ , he thinks, slowly getting out the bed before kissing Kaldur's cheek softly. He heads for a shower, still smiling as he decides to go for a coffee run and check for the best jewelry store in town.

**Author's Note:**

> Longer than expected, but oh well.  
> You have no idea how long I have been working on this and how nervous.  
> But let me tell you. It's a still progessing experience, but I like it.  
> Now, on a total different fandom topic for just a second, for those who have seen the seventh season of Voltron. Um... I haven't seen it, but I have checked out what has happened and the theories that's been going on and the new characters and I'm hoping ya'll make it out okay because from what I have read that season had ruined some of you. Bad season, good season, whatever, I have yet to watch it-watch it.  
> But I do want to say this. Kinkade is probably going to be my cinnamon roll son. He's my Voltron Kaldur, okay, I can already sense, but I'm not going to definitely confirm. Just saying. Like who decided to give us that gorgeous-ness?  
> You're killing me here! Ugh! I've only lived for two decades!  
> Anyways, with that said, I'm thinking about doing a series for Luke and Kaldur because even though it's a rare ship, I came to love writing it. But I would like to hear from other opinions. I already have the next story started and I'm thinking that the series could tie in with 'Craziness in the Wayne Manor' (a series, check it out, I've been told it's funny, I'm more so-so because I'm on an average scale of writing and comedy), probably not.  
> I just want to hear what you peeps have to say.  
> Series? More smut? What?  
> Let me know in the comments or just inbox me, either way. Have a nice day, my friends!


End file.
